


Plan M. M for Moony.

by the_moon_and_stars_my_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Sirius, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_and_stars_my_love/pseuds/the_moon_and_stars_my_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was Valentine's Day. The first one of many Sirius was sure they would spend together. And what better way to celebrate than with an overtly romantic date that was the product of Sirius' dramatics and love for Remus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan M. M for Moony.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of fluff for Valentine's Day :) 
> 
> Thanks to welshmoony from tumblr for some of the ideas I got for this based on one of their headcannons about Remus and Sirius' first date.

"Come on, Moony! I promise it'll be fun," Sirius whined, pouting at his boyfriend as he turned to face him. He was pulling Remus along and pointedly ignoring the rolling of his amber eyes. 

Sirius had been dating Remus since five months ago when they had decided the sexual tension was too much between them and acted on it. It was the result of Sirius pining over Remus and Remus quietly thinking his love was unrequited. Once that had been settled, the two were more than happy to walk around hand in hand and steal kisses in alcoves between classes. 

Today was Valentine's Day. The first one of many Sirius was sure they would spend together. And what better way to celebrate than with an overtly romantic date that was the product of Sirius' dramatics and love for Remus? 

Sirius had been looking forward to plan A since he started planning it two weeks ago. Before he had made this plan, when he had asked Remus if they had plans for that Hogsmeade weekend, the other boy had merely shrugged and Sirius felt something tug in his heart that he immediately brushed off. It was nothing. Remus probably just expected Sirius to do something. Yeah, that was it. 

So Sirius prepared everything, taking care with all the details because everything had to be perfect for his Moony, and today was the day all his hard work would be put in front of Remus. 

Convincing Remus to come along with him had been hard work. "Moons, really, your essay can wait another day. It's not due for another week," Sirius reminded him as he linked their fingers to prevent Remus from trying to pull away as they left the castle. 

"Sirius, I've got rounds almost every night leading up to the essay and I need the sleep. I've got other homework to do as well," Remus replied, eyebrows knitting together in frustration. 

"I promise it's worth it, Rem. Really. You'll like it," he said, giving Remus his best puppy dog eyes. It never failed to make Remus give in, and today wasn't either. So taking the exasperated sigh as encouragement to continue, Sirius grinned and placed an open mouthed kiss on his cheek before leading Remus the rest of the way to Hogsmeade. 

Arriving in Hogsmeade, Remus had assumed they would head to the Three Broomsticks and maybe get some sweets from Honeyduke's afterward. He quickly realized he was wrong when Sirius marched past it and towards- "Oh you've got to be bloody joking" - Madam Puddifoots. 

It wasn't that Remus /hated/ it, per say, but it wasn't his ideal place for spending time with his boyfriend. And as Sirius excitedly pulled him in, Remus decided he could at least try to be okay with it. 

Until they walked in, that is. 

Merlin, Remus had never known a place to be so filled with doilies and frills and lace and /pink./ Probably the worst thing was the stupid golden cherubs that flew around and started throwing confetti above unsuspecting couples. 

"Si-" Remus started, only to be interrupted by Sirius who was already going on about having planned a whole meal for them. 

"You'll love it, Rem. Honestly, it's fantastic! I tried it last Hogsmeade trip, and I think it's all really good," Sirius explained, his grey eyes bright and excited as he spoke. He continued babbling- something he did when he was nervous, Remus noted- and led him to a table near the back that was already set up with a small chocolate fountain surrounded by different fruits and some bubbly drink in a glass flute. Sirius pulled out his chair, grinning despite Remus' sigh of annoyance. Quickly going to sit in his own chair, Sirius looked at Remus with such a fond look, Remus couldn't help the small smile that pulled his frowning lips up. 

"I know you're obsession with chocolate, so I figured we can start with this," Sirius said happily, reaching for a strawberry and dipping it in to offer to Remus. It was just when Remus was about to bite into it that a cherub sprinkled confetti over their heads. While Sirius laughed and brushed it off, Remus glared up at the cherub which quickly flew away at the sight of the anger in the werewolf's eyes. 

His muttering about "stupid bloody creature. Bothering and making me swallow fucking confetti" was quieted by a soft kiss from Sirius who pulled back with a smile. Sirius' hand went up to brush away the paper from Remus' tawny curls. "Want some chocolate now?" Sirius offered, earning a laugh and a playful shove. 

The rest of their hour at the tea shop was...interesting. Remus loved talking with Sirius. He loved the jokes and banter. He loved that it felt normal when they talked about pranks and classes and everything in between. He did not, however, like the soppy couples near them. He did not like overt displays of affection by other couples in this tea shop set up for Valentine's Day. But he didn't want to bring it up to Sirius while they were having a good time. Because of this, he was unprepared for Sirius' question as they finished their main course, Sirius having gone all out and splurged on lobster and steal for them. He had been waved off by the simple sentence, "Uncle Alphard's money. Don't worry." 

As their plates were cleared away, Sirius squirmed a bit in his chair and cleared his throat. "So...what did you think?" 

Remus stared, debating at how he should respond. Fortunately, he was saved a response. Unfortunately, it was because Sirius practically read his mind and discovered what Remus had been thinking earlier. 

"You didn't like it." The statement was simple. Three words, but Remus heard the disappointment and hesitation behind them. Sirius' face fell, but it only lasted a second before he was giving Remus a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "That's alright. I mean...um, but, hey, at least we got some fantastic food out of it. And we can skip dessert. Head straight to the next part," he said. 

Not giving Remus any chance to argue, Sirius was standing up and grabbing Remus' hand, easily linking their fingers. 

They were outside in moments, Sirius ignoring Remus trying to slow him down. "Sirius, love, hold on. Where are we going?" he asked, trying to keep up. Despite being the taller of the two, Remus was having trouble keeping up with Sirius' quick steps. 

"Hang on, Rem. Almost...there!" Sirius grinned, waving over what looked like a man dressed as a giant heart. 

"Lily explained something about candy grams Muggles do, so I got you one!" Sirius said proudly as the man shuffled on his feet. 

"James?" Remus asked incredulously. 

The look his bespectacled friend gave him screamed 'Shut up. I was forced into this' before he started singing and dancing to a song Remus had never heard before. 

Remus was mortified. Not because James was singing to him- mostly not because of that, at least- but because other students and Hogsmeade habitants had stopped and were staring. 

By the end, Remus was a bright shade of red and Sirius was grinning like a madman, clapping James on the shoulder. "Thanks, mate. Now off you go." 

Turning back to face Remus, Sirius looked up hopefully, only to look concerned. "Remus? Are you okay?" he asked carefully, hand moving to rest on Remus' cheek. 

"Sirius...you couldn't have chosen a better time to embarrass me like this?" Remus hissed softly, covering his face and turning his head away from the touch. 

Sirius felt his heart crumble a bit at that, and he swallowed thickly. A quick glance around revealed the reason for Remus' embarrassment and his eyes darkened. "Oi! What the hell are you looking at?" Sirius snapped at the bystanders, arm wrapping around Remus' waist and leading him down the road. 

It went like that for the rest of their trip. Each time Sirius gave him one of his gifts he had planned, Remus something went wrong and Remus didn't like it. And each time, Sirius felt his resolve break and his heart ache. He couldn't seem to get anything right. 

Stepping away from Remus for a moment with a small smile, Sirius went over to speak to a girl who he had worked with to have fireworks light up above them when it got dark enough to form a heart with their names inside it. But from the way the day had gone, Sirius thought better of it and decided to cancel that particular part of the plan. 

While Sirius was talking, Remus spotted Lily, smiling as she came over with James. "Hey, Remus. Having fun?" Lily asked her friend as she hugged him, laughing at the pink on his cheeks. 

"Not the words I'd use," Remus admitted with a sheepish smile. "It's just...merlin, Lily, it's all so dramatic and over done," he explained, covering his face. 

"I know. I was part of that. Wrote the whole bloody song and made me learn it to sing it for you later," James answered as his arm moved around Lily's shoulders. 

"I've put up with a hell of a lot today. It was all so incredibly theatric, it couldn't possibly be real or romantic. It...it was ridiculous!" Remus said shaking his head, running his hands through his hair. 

"Oh, come off it! He's been working his arse off getting this ready for you," James told Remus, giving him a look. 

"Yeah, Rem, give the bloke some credit. He's enamored with you," Lily added with a smile. 

Remus sighed. "Yeah, I know he is. I know he's trying and it's not that I don't appreciate it, but it's a bit much," he told them both, rubbing his eyes and therefore missing the looks both Lily and James were giving him. "He's already so dramatic, and this whole day has been exhausting." 

"Exhausting?" Sirius' voice came from behind him. Remus spun around to face him, eyes wide. "I knew you didn't like all of it, but I-I...I thought maybe...I mean," Sirius stumbled over his words, trying to form complete thoughts. 

"Oh, no, Sirius, love, hold on, that's not what I meant," Remus said softly, reaching for his hand only to have Sirius pull it away. 

"No, I just..you should have told me. You should have said it bothered you. I could have done something else," Sirius answered in reply, his cheeks turning hot with both embarrassment and hurt. 

"Sirius, I didn't mean it like that. I know you spent a lot of time working on this. That's why I didn't say anything even if I thought it was excessive," was Remus' quiet reply. It was probably that which hurt Sirius the most. 

"You thought it was too over the top and you still didn't tell me? Remus, I'm not going to do things you're uncomfortable with, not on purpose. If you'd just told me, we could have saved a hell of a lot of time," Sirius snapped, eyes narrowing at Remus. "Because, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm willing to change my plans to make sure you're comfortable and happy."

"Oi, it's not like I planned on hating it all, but it was fucking ridiculous, Sirius. Who the hell sends their boyfriend little birds who whistle and sing a song around them?" Remus' temper was being tested as Sirius' own was rising. 

"A romantic fuck who thought it would be nice to spoil his boyfriend on a day that's all about romantics!" Sirius shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration. "You know what? Screw it, Remus. Let's just go back to the castle so you can forget all about this horrid day because you obviously don't give a fuck about any of it," he huffed, turning around and walking back to the castle, only slowing when he heard Remus' soft apologies to Lily and James and the footsteps behind him as Remus walked to catch up. 

They walked back to the castle and up to their dormitory in silence, the brushing of their arms the only sign that meant Sirius was only hurt and not really angry with Remus. Once upstairs, Sirius moved away to his trunk, shuffling through his things while Remus went to sit on his boyfriend's bed and wait for him to speak. 

The shutting of the trunk alerted Remus that Sirius found whatever it was he was searching for. In the next moment, said boy was standing in front of him with his hands behind his back. His dark hair was messy from where he had ran his fingers through it the whole way back to the castle, and Remus wanted to bring him down to his level and kiss him until the nerves that showed in his face disappeared. 

Sirius broke the silence with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry I ruined our first Valentine's Day, Remus." 

"Ruined? Sirius what a-"

"No, Remus. I know you hated the whole day. I just...I was excited, y'know? I wanted to have this whole day planned with little surprises for you. I didn't realize you wouldn't be a fan of it. And it's not that I'm upset that I didn't get to give you all the planned things, just that you didn't tell me so I could have made sure you enjoyed yourself," Sirius said in one breath, looking at Remus closely. "I never want you to compromise for me, Re." 

Remus let out a soft laugh and his hands went up to gently pull him down for a kiss. "I love the attention to detail you put into all the things you planned today, and I love that you were so excited. It's why I didn't want to tell you," he said slowly, stroking his thumb over Sirius' cheeks. "But it was a bit much for me. Overwhelming. I thought it'd be something smaller, love. Especially with the full moon coming up." 

Sirius nodded, resting his forehead on Remus'. "I'm sorry, Remus," he repeated. "It's not much, but if you hadn't liked something, this was my plan M. M for Moony," he said, pulling a heart shaped box of chocolates out from behind his back with a smaller square box on top. 

Remus laughed, smiling up at him. "Thank you, Sirius," he said warmly, taking the boxes. He set down the smaller box and opened the chocolate to pull one out and eat it before opening the other box. "What's wrong? You look a bit pale," Remus said concernedly as Sirius shuffled on his feet in front of him.

"'s nothing. Open the other box, Moons," Sirius muttered. 

Remus did as he was told, taking the box and pulling the ribbon off it. Lifting off the lid, Remus couldn't help a soft noise of surprise that left his lips. "Sirius..." he said in awe, two fingers grabbing the copper chain that had two pendants on the bottom. A star and a moon. It was slightly misshapen, but Remus was more than delighted. 

"I made it. Had some help, but I made that," Sirius admitted nervously. "Do you like it?" 

In response, Remus tugged Sirius down onto his lap and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck as he peppered kisses all over the now giggling boy's face. Finishing with a long, languid kiss on the lips, Remus grinned. "It's fantastic, Sirius. You should have started with this," he teased, laughing at the look of happiness on his boyfriend's face. 

"Yeah? Merlin, I made this as a different plan because I wasn't sure you'd like it because of how it looked, but...you like it," Sirius grinned brightly, taking the necklace from him and unclipping it. "Here we go," he muttered under his breath as he reached around to clip the necklace onto Remus. Remus looking down to look at where it rested and then he smiled happily, kissing Sirius once more. 

"You know, this is the type of romance I like. Cuddled up with you in bed with chocolate and something small. It's sweet," Remus said, reaching a hand between them to carefully unbutton Sirius' shirt. 

"Oh?" Sirius smirked, glancing at where Remus' hand was working off his shirt. "I'll keep that in mind. You know, giving you little things saves me a few galleons," he joked. 

"Does it? And here I was hoping you give me another lobster and steak dinner," Remus laughed, pushing off Sirius' shirt. 

"Love, I'd bring down a star for you," Sirius said, the smile on his face not dropping for even a moment as he reached down to pull off Remus' shirt. 

"You're the only star I need," Remus winked, watching the way Sirius' face lit up and his mouth opened in laughter. 

"Oh that was so bad, Re," Sirius giggled, burying his face in his neck. 

Remus laughed with him, hand sliding along his bare back and tracing every inch of skin. "it's true though. I don't need anyone else. I don't need the overly romantic gestures, but I like knowing you're thinking of me when you do. I..well, I love you, Sirius," Remus said softly against his shoulder. 

"I love you too, Remus. Happy Valentine's Day," Sirius responded, pulling away to close his mouth over Remus' and pushing him back onto the bed. 

Maybe the day hadn't gone as planned, but Sirius was glad plan M had gotten the best results.


End file.
